Kojirō Sasaki/Quotes
This is the page for dialogue for Kojirō Sasaki. Samurai Warriors 2 *"I will give you all a beautiful end." *"Your life is in my hands." *"Are you excited at the chance to be slain by me?" *"My blade shall relieve you of this tired life." *"I'll kill you in ways you never imagined." *"Ahh... The killing has begun, I shiver in anticipation." *"I'll look forward to slaying you the next time we meet." *"You wouldn't have been worth the stain on my blade." *"Don't get too close, I'd hate to get your entrails on my beautiful blade." *"Hmph, does this mean I don't get to kill anymore?" *"Just promise me there'll be plenty of fools to slaughter." *"Me and my blade lust for blood." *"Taste my blade!" *"Time for pain!!" *"It feels so nice..." *"Sorry I'm late everyone, I didn't miss anything good did I?" *"Just hold them at bay for now." *"Gather around me my minions!" *"Go forth. Slice and dice!" *"You're tying me up? How quaint." *"My, you're quite strong. I'm getting goosebumps." *"Tsubame Gaeshi!" *"Bye-bye." *"A beautiful end." *"There are so many more fools who need cutting down." *"Wake me up when the fighting starts." *"Finally..." *"Try again, and I'll give you the greatest gift- a beautiful end." *"I didn't think it was possible but I just keep getting better." *"You're all lucky I wasn't trying." *"I hope the enemy suffered immensely...." *"Life running through your hands.... It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it?" *"Nice work. Now go and give me more, more, MORE!" *"Ah. That's so much better." *"Phew. Why must I be surrounded by such ineptitude?" *"Over so soon? But I was just getting started...." Samurai Warriors 4 *"I will give you all a beautiful end." *"I have freed yet another soul from this cruel world." *"I need to find more pitiful souls to free." *"There can only be one truly great swordsman, and it's me." *"That's very kind of you, to free the pitiful like that." Samurai Warriors Chronicles 3 *"I just wanted to eat chestnuts..." *"I smell Musashi nearby... If I kill enough, he'll be sure to show up." *"The final battle! So full of despair! I'm going to enjoy this so, so much!" *"Why did you save me? There's certainly no good reason to live." Warriors Orochi 2 *"I'll give you all a beautiful end." *"Sliced!" *"Tsubame Gaeshi!" *"You poor thing..." *"Sleep tight." *"Need a hand?" *"Finish this!" *"Poor things... I'll give you all a beautiful end." *"My sword needs feeding." *"A beautiful end!" *"There really is no one out there who can stop me." *"Such deadliness... I've never seen anything quite like it." *"Even I could learn something from the way you cut down a man." *"Such exquisite cruelty. I love to watch you work." *"Life running through your hands... It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it?" *"Isn't this fun?" *"Oh dear, this could get very ugly." *"I see you appreciate the sanctity of my mission." *"You're here for me? You shouldn't have." *"I'll give you an end to remember." *"I will so enjoy cutting you down the next time we meet." *"Death... Its embrace is so sweet..." *"Musashi... You truly are the only one fit to stand by me." *"Musashi... Your swords are truly magnificent." *"You need me as much as I need you, it seems." *"You bring salvation to all you touch." *"Come, preacher, save all these poor souls." *"You've come to join me in the valley of death?" *"Such magnificent strength..." *"Wonderful..." *"You're worried about me? Don't be ridiculous." *"Such wild, wanton destruction... I suppose it has its own beauty." *"Do try to fight with a little more grace..." *"Surely you didn't come to save me?" *"Well, well. Fancy running into you here." *"There's nothing quite like fighting you, Musashi." *"Don't cry for me, Musashi..." *"Come, show me how you handle your blade." *"I enjoyed that. I do so hope we meet again." *"Your blade... so swift I could barely see it..." *"I sense great power in you. This should be fun." *"You may even be stronger than Musashi..." *"If it couldn't be Musashi, I'm glad it was you..." *"You smell so good... So powerful..." *"Promise me you and I will meet again..." *"So this is it..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"The enemy is destined to die a beautiful death by my sword." *"Those poor things... I hope that eased their pain." *"I must put these pathetic souls out of their misery." *"Hehe... I managed to cut down many who stood in my way." *"I could not be more pleased with the beautiful demise my opponents met." *"Here, would you like to have this? Think of it as my way of saying thank you." *"Hehe... You really are something! I almost feel like cutting you down myself." *"You wilt in the face of adversity..." *"Poor things... I had to put so many of them out of their misery in the last battle. Hehehe..." *"Despite there being so many pathetic souls in this world, I have not been given a chance to cut them down." *"How delightful, to be given the opportunity to cut down so many pitiful souls in need of salvation." *"This is a nice party... I feel my heart at ease and as if I could forget all of my worries..." *"A beautiful end!" *"I need to kill more. There are still so many unfortunate people out there." *"I can tell you're an Unrivaled Warrior. You have the scent of strength on you." *"Wonderful, Musashi. You're becoming a great killer..." *"There is no kinder act you could do than to set a thousand lives free so beautifully..." *"Meng Huo, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms, Wei Yan." *"It can't end now. I must kill more." *"What a wonderful treat to be able to cut myself down." *"Yes, that's it." *"You seem to enjoy cutting down enemies." *"You came to help me?" *"Thank you for coming." *"Would you try and kill me?" *"Excellent..." *"Good, Musashi..." *"You came to help me, Musashi?" *"It makes me so happy..." *"Zhang He, you're here." *"You're too uncouth, Meng Huo." *"You would help me, Meng Huo?" *"You are strong... But you are also coarse." *"I'm glad to see you, Wei Yan." *"Yes, that's it. You're doing them a great kindness by killing them." *"You seem to enjoy cutting down enemies. I'm sure they are happy to be cut down by you as well." *"You came to help me? That's so nice of you. Come then, let us kill together." *"Thank you for coming. I think I'll enjoy cutting down foes by your side." *"Would you try and kill me? I've been looking forward to this moment." *"Excellent... I just hope it's not over too soon." *"Good, Musashi... Everyone is so happy to have you kill them..." *"You came to help me, Musashi? I'm touched." *"I'm so glad to see someone else killing so beautifully..." *"Zhang He, you're here. Good. Now, let's go and kill them all, in style." *"You're too uncouth, Meng Huo. You have to cut beautiful things in a suitably beautiful manner." *"You would help me, Meng Huo? You're so reliable." *"You are strong... But you are also coarse. You must cut beautiful things beautifully." *"I'm glad to see you, Wei Yan. Now, why don't we kindly end these poor people's lives?" *"It's a glorious feeling to save so many poor people by your own hand." *"It pains me that I'll never be able to kill you now that we are allies." *"I knew you'd come. Now, go on and use your power to end this." *"I was hoping you and I would be able to go hunt enemies together." *"You are most precious to me, so I shall give you the greatest death I can." *"Please don't die anywhere else. I insist on being the one to kill you." *"All these poor people, falling like leaves... Is that truly a sword that will inspire others, Musashi?" *"You don't need to hide it, Musashi. You want to kill alongside me, don't you?" *"Remember, you are helping to set these poor people free..." *"I've been waiting for you, Zhang He. Now, come help me destroy them." *"You are a great warrior, Meng Huo. Would you duel me later?" *"Meng Huo... I thought I smelled someone strong." *"You are desperate, aren't you, Wei Yan? Desperation is an unfortunate trait. It makes me want to kill you." *"Thank you, Wei Yan. There are many people here worth killing." *"I have been waiting for you. Come, let us cross swords." *"It will be worth the effort to slice you up. I think I'm enjoying myself." *"Ah, the smell of blood, my favorite scent. As a show of gratitude, I promise to cut you down beautifully." *"I knew we were fated to cross swords once more." *"Well done, Musashi! There is no one I would rather face." *"Musashi, could this be the end? Do not disappoint me..." *"Such a pretty thing. I'll make sure you die beautifully." *"You would give me a beautiful end? I will be glad to go by your hands, if you are good enough to end me." *"How nice. Maybe I will be the one to meet a beautiful end? Meeting you has really put me in the mood!" *"Now here is someone I would love to hack and slash." *"I cannot slice through that incredible flesh. I should try stabbing instead!" *"I do not want to be killed so crudely. Before that happens, I will shear you down to size!" *"You poor thing. I'll be nice enough to cut you down!" *"So scorned and misunderstood, but yet you subsist? How peculiar, to say the least." *"You will feel better when it's over. Hold still... This will be finished shortly." *"I am overjoyed. How fortunate I am to share a duel with you." *"You will be beautiful enough in death." *"No, it is I who will do you the favor of cutting you down. And I will do it in style." *"It is you who are the object of pity, Meng Huo!" *"Oh, you have such an uncouth air. I'm afraid I must cut you down." *"A chance encounter such as this? It could only mean we were destined to draw swords!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"I'll cut you down." *"I can cut down plenty of enemies with you." *"I will cut down everyone in my path." *"Being alone is nice, isn't it? A world comprised of just me and my sword. I was alone when I met my sword, you know." *"Having to fight them, cross swords with them, but not being able to cut them? All that does is make me want to cut them even more. Cut cut cut cut cut!" Category:Quotes